Canine Protector
by MisunderstoodPitBullLover
Summary: When Anna is upset it is Sven's job to take care of her until Kristoff gets home from work. Modern AU Sven/Anna friendship Implied Kristoff/Anna (Kristanna Ship) Sequel (for lack of better word) up!-Make It Better


**My first Frozen Fanfiction. Like many others I have become obsessed. This is a modern AU. Sven and Anna friendship. Implied Kristoff/Anna( Kristanna Ship) Just a short oneshot. I know there are other similar. Sorry. I wasn't trying to copy anybody's anything.**

**And because I'm sure somebody is going to ask-Why didn't you make Sven a golden retriever or a lab? Why a pit-bull? First off, I don't think that's the kind of vibe that Sven had. He wasn't a horse, he was a reindeer. So why make him a common lab? I'm not saying it's the wrong choice to make him that breed either. I just think Kristoff would have a misunderstood dog, like a pit-bull that gets a bad rap but can be/ and is a very good dog. Plus, I'm just a big pit-bull lover and hopefully when I get my own house I will get to own this wonderful breed of dog. If you don't agree and want to pretend Sven is a lab or retriever by all means do so. **

Sven was running around the backyard, chasing the little grey squirrel around the yard. Running back and forth around the trees dodging the sprinkler and garden-a strictly no Sven area after it was planted each spring. Always chasing but never catching, he would never want to hurt the little guy. He was his friend. His playmate.

Sven heard something, his ears shifted. Somebody was at his house. He trotted over to the back porch, sliding in the doggy door and to the front room to check out the disturbance. He hoped it was nothing to serious, he wanted to get back to his game. He barked loudly giving the proper warning as the protector of the house. His nose twitched and he instantly recognized the scent. He jumped onto the couch to look out the window just to be sure.

Anna.

He jumped and spun around to the front door. Sven was excited, his tail wagging. He could only guess what she would want to do today. Play fetch, go for a run and play at the doggy park, it was a nice day maybe the beach? No matter what they did, Sven was sure he was going to get snuck lots of treats.

Anna appeared in the doorway, spare key in hand. Sven's tail stopped instantly, and he lowered his head letting out a soft whimper. Anna was sad. It was clear to see. "Sven," She whispered making his ears perk up. But that was all she said. She crossed her arms around herself and bit her lip. Then tears started to shine in her eyes. Sven panicked. Kristoff wasn't home and that he wouldn't be for hours, since he picked up a double shift at work. "Oh, Sven." Anna dropped down to her knees and threw her arms around his neck, pressing her face into his fur as she started sobbing. Sven whimpered, nudging gently at her with his nose. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on but he knew that it was his job to take care of Anna when Kristoff was away. Weather it meant guarding her in the house, making sure they didn't get lost when they were on a walk, or keeping strange men at a distance when they were in the park or the beach. That wasn't to say that he didn't do that stuff when Kristoff was around. Sven just didn't have to worry about it as much. Kristoff was strangely skilled at keeping up with Anna. But it looked like today he had found another thing that was going to be added onto his guard-ly duties.

Comforting Anna.

He wouldn't be as good at it as Kristoff, he was sure, but he would have to be an adequate enough substitute until the former returned home from work. Sven never really comforted anyone before. It was mostly just him and Kristoff. And Kristoff was more of the bottle and bury kind of person. He would head off to do some intense physical labor to work off the unwanted emotions. Something told him, Anna didn't feel like going on a long, hard, sweaty, jog to feel better. She didn't even look like she wanted to lift an arm to play fetch-and she loved to play fetch with him, especially after a nice jog. Sven wasn't sure how to comfort people like Anna, weeping females, but it looked like the day had come when he would learn. He couldn't disappoint Kristoff nor let Anna stay in such a state.

"I've had a terrible day. I woke up so late-which is my fault, I really shouldn't have hit snooze five- and then on my way to class I got bumped into- or I guess, I probably bumped into – I got coffee spilled all over my dress. Coffee Sven, I don't even like coffee! So I freaked out-not at the guy because that would have been wrong and awkward and- I called Elsa. But she was busy-I knew that she was going to be busy with her meeting today Sven, she's been worked up about it for a week- But I called her anyways because I was so worried about my exam-that I'm almost sure I failed, I'm probably going to have to take the whole class over- An Elsa was so mad that I interrupted her meeting. And now she probably doesn't even want to talk to me anymore. But I went to class to take the exam-which almost sure I failed- in my coffee dress, after my fight with Elsa and it was really, really hard. I don't think I got one answer right-and it's with that teacher hasn't liked me since the first day. He didn't think I'd make it through his class and he was right. And-and I just really miss my parents." Anna curled herself around Sven's body even tighter. Anna sobbed and sobbed. She sobbed until her cries turned quiet and breathing evened.

Then she laughed lightly to herself, "Wow, Sven now I understand why they find Pit- bulls so vicious." She stroked his fur idly. "I can't believe I was so nervous around you." She whispered softly to herself. Sven licked her tearstained cheek, remembering just how nervous she was around him when they had first met. It made him wonder if he had made an error in picking Kristoff's partner. A couple wet doggy kisses had gotten everything back on track quite quickly. And Anna was the right call- even if he did have tear dampened fur, and she was holding onto him just a little too tight for comfort, her fingertips chaffing him. "I don't want to go home, do you think Kristoff would mind if I stayed here for awhile?" Sven wondered what Anna would think if she knew that Kristoff probably wouldn't mind if she never left. Instead he just gave her a lick. "I hope you're right."

She slowly rose to her feet. Anna looked better but still going very slowly for someone who was usually practically vibrating with energy. She unbuckled her heels toeing them off and pushing them to the side with her foot onto the rug beside the door. She pulled at her dress and sighed at the coffee stain. She padded through the living room and into the hallway passed the bathroom and into the master bedroom, Kristoff's room. Sven followed a few feet behind her, still not sure if she was okay enough to be left alone.

Anna scanned the surrounding room. Her blue eyes locked onto the object she had been seeking. Once she was in reach of it she unzipped the back of her dress and shimmed herself out of it, wasting no time in replacing it with the long worn fabric of Kristoff's old cream knitted sweater. Homemade from his mother the winter he had gotten his own place. (Sven had a matching one not the he would ever show anyone where it was buried.)

Anna practically drowned in all the extra space, the hem hanging down past her knees, sleeves almost twice as long as her arms. She grumbled for a second, pulling her arms out of the sleeves and into the shirt and soon her bra dropped to the floor next to her coffee stained dress. Anna then pulled her hair out of its two braids, twisting the hair into a bun high on her head. Sven got ready to jump onto the bed, figuring that was the next place Anna would head but the woman just eyed it wearily before leaving and heading back to the living room.

Anna slid onto the couch pulling an afghan that was resting on the couch back around her. Sven jumped onto the couch by her feet. He thought that Anna would like him to curl up with her but she hadn't left enough space on the side of her to fit. Sven hesitated before moving to drape himself across her chest. If it had been Kristoff he would have done so without a second thought but Anna was so much smaller. She didn't seem to mind his weight and looped her arms loosely around him. She scratched him behind his ears, watching the Disney channel on low volume. It took around two hours, and more silent tears, and absentminded pets, but slowly the worn girl drifted off.

The sun had dropped, and it was dark. Sven knew that Kristoff would be home soon and he was very thankful for that. While Anna was asleep and seemingly content for the moment, his bladder was not. But if he moved would it wake the slumbering woman. He didn't dare chance it. He could hold out.

Sven's ears perked up as he heard the familiar rattle of Kristoff's truck. It only took a minute for the door to jerk open. Kristoff face showed his stress, but he looked much more worried than tired. He had his phone up to her ear as he sat on the arm of the couch across from where Sven and Anna were resting. "Damn it," He cursed, "Anna it's me again. Look baby I know you're upset but you're really starting to worry me. Elsa called me freaking out that you weren't at home. It's" He glanced at his wrist, "Almost midnight, way too late for you to be out and not answering your phone." Kristoff trailed off as he heard Sven whine and saw the lump on the couch. He looked over at the rug by his feet and saw a pair of high heeled boots. He flipped his phone closed as he started closer. "Anna." He breathed stiff shoulders dropping. Worry replaced with exhaustion. Sven slowly moved sliding off the couch. Anna turned mumbling in her sleep as she pressed her face father into the back of the couch curling into herself. Sven stretched his tightened muscles and rubbed into Kristoff's legs. He got a pet and scratched behind the ears. "Good boy Sven. Thanks for watching after her." Kristoff sat down on the couch next to Anna's feet and rubbed Anna's shoulder through the blanket. Sven seeing that Kristoff was in place to take care of Anna, he headed for the doggy door to take care of some personal business.

**Thinking about making a Kristoff/Anna after piece what do you think? **

**I just had to put the comment that Sven brought Kristanna together because I truly think Sven believes he did get the couple together. **


End file.
